Rukia's School Diary
by Ai-chan99
Summary: CH 2 UPDATE! Rukia adalah murid SMU Karakura yang dikenal sebagai si pembuat ONAR! Di pagi hari saat hampir telat ke sekolah, dia nabrak seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah guru baru di sekolahnya! Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? RnR please! Warning inside!
1. New Teacher

Holla, Minna-san~ Saya udah balik dari hiatus yang puanjang itu, soalnya udah liburan sekolah, hehe... Fanfic baru kali ini temanya anak sekolahan lagi. Kenapa dibilang lagi? Soalnya fic 'Ame' tu juga cerita anak sekolahan~ Tapi udah aku hapus, sih~ *dihajar* Ups, malah curcol... Langsung aje, ye.

**Genre :: Friendship/Romance/Humor  
>Rate :: T<br>Warning(s) :: Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, gila  
>Pairing :: Bakal ketahuan di ch 2<br>Disclaimer :: Airin Balqysh NST *dibakar rame2 ma Tite Kubo beserta staf***

Oke, enjoooyy~

*CHAPTER 1*

Oo*oO

"Aaahh! Gue bisa telaaaatt!"

Seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam sepundak tengah berlarian gaje sekarang. Kenapa bisa gitu? Akibatnya jelas karena bangun kesiangan. Kalau bukan karena sang adik berambut pink yang mengajaknya nonton serial kartun kesukaannya sampai tengah malam, kejadian ini mungkin gak bakal terjadi.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berlari gaje ria (Apanya yang asyik?), tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lewat di depan cewek itu. Karena remnya macet, ia pun langsung tereak.

**"AWAAAASS!"**

**"HUWAAAAA!"**

BRUAAAKK! Semua barang bawaan orang yang ditabrak itu pun jatuh berserakan. Sementara itu si cewek cuma bisa kabur secepat kilat.

"GOMEEENN!" teriaknya lagi yang udah ada di kejauhan. Sedangkan yang ditabrak itu mencak-mencak.

"Heh! Dasar cewek sialan!" umpatnya. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan merapikan rambut putihnya yang agak 'ancur' gara-gara insiden barusan. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Dari seragamnya, kayaknya sekolah cewek tadi sama dengan tempat gue ngajar, deh... Ah, nggak mungkin... Tempat gue ngajar ntuh kan muridnya pada alim-alim semua, gak kayak beruang kesentrum macam dia. Ah, daripada bengong, mending gue jalan lagi."

Setelah puas ngomong sama diri sendiri, cowok yang ditabrak itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Oo*oO

_Back to the girl_. Kini dapat kita ketahui sang tokoh utama dengan mata violet ini bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Ia adalah salah satu murid di SMU Karakura yang duduk di kelas satu. Untuk anak seumurannya, ia tergolong pendek. Dan walau pun wajahnya cantik, tapi...

Ia terkenal sebagai pembuat **ONAR**! Soalnya, tiap tempat yang didatanginya terdapat sebuah kemungkinan kalau tempat itu akan berakhir seperti tempat yang baru dijatuhi bom seperti di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. (Author seketika dibakar Rukia)

"Aah, belum telat... Syukurlah..." ujarnya lega begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia melirik ke parkiran sepeda dan mendapati seorang cewek berambut orange-cokelat yang tengah memarkirkan sepedanya dengan seorang cewek tomboy di sebelahnya. Saat mengetahui dua cewek itu, Rukia pun lantas bertereak sedahsyat mungkin.

**"INOUEEE! ARISAWAAA! OHAYOOOUU!"**

**"HEH, BERISIK!" **damprat makhluk-makhluk terdekat sambil nutupin kuping mereka yang berdarah-darah. Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan innocent.

"Iye, iye. Sori, deh... Gak usah pake teriak segala kenapa," gumamnya yang tak menyadari kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Cewek berambut orange yang ia teriaki tadi pun tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san!" balasnya ramah. Namanya Inoue Orihime, salah satu sahabat Rukia yang tidak mempan dengan keonarannya itu. Ia adalah idola di SMU Karakura karena kecantikan dan wajahnya yang manis. Tapi, masakannya sungguh berkebalikan dengan rupanya.

"Pagi, Kuchiki. Kayak biasanya, elo tetap heboh, ya," komen cewek tomboy di sebelah Orihime. Ia adalah Arisawa Tatsuki, sahabat Orihime dan Rukia yang juga gak mempan sama tingkah jelek Rukia. Ia cukup terkenal karena sifatnya yang tomboy. Apabila ada yang macam-macam sama Orihime, maka tuh orang bakal berhadapan sama dia.

"Gaya ngomong elo kayak orang yang belum kenal sama gue aja..." cibir Rukia sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sepeda yang ada di belakangnya. Orihime terbelalak dan berniat mencegahnya.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san! Berhen—"

Terlambat. Semua sepeda itu pun berjatuhan layaknya domino dengan efek _slow motion_. Beginilah bunyinya.

Bruaakk! Praang! Bluaarr! Dor dor dor! **BUAAAMM! **(Buset, dah! Ini bunyi sepeda jatoh, piring pecah, atau perang dunia?)

"..." Rukia dan kedua temannya itu gak bisa komen apa-apa sampai Orihime menyeletuk.

"O-ow..."

"Woi! Apaan, nih!" bentak seseorang yang langsung menghampiri mereka. Namanya Aramaki Makizou, satpam di sekolah itu. Rukia, Orihime dan Tatsuki pun menjerit kompak.

"MAKIMAKI!" Makizou melotot seketika.

**"SIAPA YANG NGASIH GUE NAMA JELEK KAYAK GITU, HAH! UDAHLAH NGANCURIN KERAPIAN PEMARKIRAN SEPEDA, MALAH NGINA GUE! CEPET BERESIN KEKACAUAN INI ATAU GUE GOROK KALIAN!" **ancam Makizou sambil ngacungin golok colongan dari tukang sate di depan sekolah.

Orihime lantas mundur-mundur, berbeda dengan Tatsuki yang malah maju dengan pose harimau yang mau nerkam mangsanya. Gak mau kalah, Makizou juga makin majuin goloknya. Sedangkan Rukia, dia malah ngorok...

Tapi disaat pertarungan antar Tatsuki dan Makizou belum sempat dimulai, tiba-tiba...

TENG TENG TENG~ Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Gak mau buang waktu, RukiHimeTatsu pun langsung berlarian gaje menuju kelasnya. Makizou lagi-lagi melotot. Rukia menjawab tatapan itu dengan senyum iblis.

"Makimaki, kerja yang rajin, ya! Cepat beresin sepeda itu atau elo bakal dipecat! Huahaha!" Rukia tertawa sadis. Makizou mematahkan goloknya menjadi dua.

"Aargh! Dasar murid-murid sialan!" geramnya sambil nginjak-nginjak patahan golok itu. Tapi begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah gerbang sekolah, ia pun menoleh. Orang yang ia lihat itu balas menatapnya.

"Ini SMU Karakura, kan?" tanya orang itu. Makizou bengong.

"A-Anda..!"

Oo*oO

"Buseeett! Kenapa kelas kita musti ada di lantai tiga, sih!" kata Rukia kesal sambil tetap berlari. Tatsuki menyahutnya.

"Ini bisa jadi latihan untuk ajang lomba lari tujuh belasan nanti."

"Latihan mbahmu! Lagipula ini bukan di Indonesia! Mana ada acara tujuh belasan!" balas Rukia. Orihime yang dari tadi diam pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Umm... Kayaknya kita gak bakal terlambat. Biasanya para guru datang 3-5 menit setelah bel berbunyi..." ungkapnya. Mata Rukia berbinar seketika.

"Serius? Kalau gitu kita gak bakal kena hukuman yang sadis! Soalnya ini jam Zaraki-sensei!" harapnya. Tentu aja dia senang banget. Soalnya guru terbengis di dunia, Zaraki Kenpachi, bakal menghukum tiap siswa yang melakukan kesalahan di jamnya dengan sangat-teramat sadis.

Kini mereka udah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya mulai membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa seluruh makhluk di kelas mereka.

"Ohayo—"

Jeng jeng jeng! Situasi darurat! Ternyata Zaraki-sensei udah masuk dalam kelas! Rukia, Orihime dan Tatsuki pun membatu di ambang pintu.

"KALIAN TERLAMBAT!" bentak Zaraki-sensei. Rukia dan dua temannya itu pun menunduk. Walau terkenal tomboy dan bakal nonjok orang yang ia benci, Tatsuki masih kalah telak sama guru bengis layaknya Zaraki-sensei. Dia masih belum berani, euy!

Zaraki-sensei menatap ketiga cewek itu satu-persatu, kemudian berkata, "Arisawa dan Inoue, kalian gue izinin duduk."

Rukia melotot bersamaan dengan beranjaknya Tatsuki dan Orihime menuju bangku mereka. Rukia menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas mengatakan _'HELP ME!'_.

Mereka geleng-geleng, seakan gak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Rukia menatap Zaraki-sensei takut-takut. Dan benar saja, _deathglare _mateng udah disiapin untuknya. Nyalinya pun menciut seketika.

Zaraki-sensei kembali buka suara, "Elo gak bisa gue lepasin, Kuchiki! Sebagai hukumannya, cepet lari keliling lapangan duapuluh kali! **SEKARANG!**" perintahnya galak. Mata Rukia serasa copot.

**"APA? DUAPULUH KELILING? SENSEI MAU NGEBUNUH SAYA, APA? KENAPA INOUE DAN ARISAWA BOLEH DUDUK SEDANGKAN SAYA NGGAK?" **protesnya.

"Yaeyalah! Mereka kan baru terlambat sekali! Liat daftar keterlambatan siswa tepat di batang idung Rukia. Cewek itu membuka daftar tersebut dan rohnya serasa kecabut seketika. Bener aja, berlembar-lembar kertas di daftar itu udah tertera sama namanya dia.

"Haha! Itu ganjaran buat elo, Midget!" ledek seseorang tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya, pada seorang cowok berkepala jeruk. Rukia mendelik.

"DASAR JERUK! ENAK AJA MANGGIL GUE PAKE 'MIDGET'!" omelnya. Orang yang diejek Rukia dengan sebutan 'jeruk' itu terkekeh.

"Cuma itu satu-satunya julukan yang cocok buat elo, Rukia!" balas orang itu lagi yang pastinya sudah readers ketahui bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia adalah musuh bebuyutan Rukia sekaligus sahabat Tatsuki dari SD. Diam-diam Orihime naksir dia, lho! Yang tau hanya Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Heh, Ichigo! Siapa yang suruh elo buat ngomong, hah! Elo mau gue libas?" omel Zaraki-sensei pada Ichigo. Ichigo buang muka.

"Iye, iye. Sori, Kenpachi," kata Ichigo cuek dengan kurang ajar. Zaraki-sensei melotot, dia langsung tereak dengan dahsyat.

**"ICHIGO! LOE PIKIR LOE SIAPA, HAH! JANGAN LOE PIKIR KALO ELO BISA MANGGIL GUE SEENAKNYA MENTANG-MENTANG ELO KEPONAKAN GUE! CEPET LARI KELILING LAPANGAN DUAPULUH KALI BARENG KUCHIKI! SEKARAAAAANGG!"**

Ichigo dan Rukia pun terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlarian gaje menuju lapangan dan memulai hukumannya. Semua murid di kelas itu hanya bisa sweatdrop ngeliat kegajean ketiga makhluk Tuhan itu; Zakari-sensei, Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Yak, lupakan kejadian barusan! Kembali ke pelajaran! Buka halaman 194!" titah Zaraki-sensei. Semuanya kembali belajar kayak biasa.

Tatsuki yang bangkunya di dekat jendela iseng melirik keluar, tepatnya ke lapangan olah raga. Disana terlihat Ichigo yang sepertinya menantang Rukia untuk lomba lari. Rukia pun kelihatan berapi-api. Tatsuki terkekeh geli saat melihat Ichigo dijambak cewek itu supaya bisa menang. Tatsuki berbisik pelan.

"Lomba lari part II." (Yang pertama pas hampir terlambat tadi.)

Orihime yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat mendengar itu dan ikut melirik ke luar jendela, setelah itu tersenyum kecut dan membuang muka. Tatsuki yang melihatnya pun tersenyum jahil.

"Orihime, kau cemburu?" selidiknya. Muka Orihime merah padam. "Sstt!" bisiknya.

Oo*oO

DRAP DRAP DRAP! Rukia dan Ichigo yang udah siap lomba lari keliling lapangan duapuluh kali kini kembali lomba lari menuju kelasnya. Buset, nie dua makhluk gak punya rasa capek, ya?

"Jeruuukk! Minggir!" Rukia menendang muka Ichigo hingga cowok itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aaw! Apaan, sih! Dasar Midget!" Ichigo membalasnya dengan cara mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia hingga cewek itu nyaris jatuh. Rukia berdecak, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menyentuh pegangan pintu kelasnya duluan dan membukanya kemudian berteriak, "ZARAKI-SENSEI! SAYA UDAH SIAP, NIIIH!"

**"WOI, DIEM! ZARAKI-SENSEI UDAH KELUAR, TAUK! GAK USAH PAKE TEREAK SEGALA NAPA!" **Seluruh siswa di kelas itu balas meneriakinya. Rukia nyaris budeg sedangkan Ichigo yang baru nyampe ngakak habis-habisan.

"Huahahaha! Rasain lo, Midget!" Telinga Rukia panas dan langsung menendang cowok malang itu hingga terbang dan mendarat di kursinya dengan tidak selamat.

"Itu hadiah karena elo udah kalah dalam lomba lari yang barusan, Ichigo!" sahut Rukia yang melangkah menuju kursinya yang berada di depan Tatsuki dan Orihime. Tapi, sebelumnya seorang cowok berambut biru yang mengenakan kacamata berpesan padanya.

"Kuchiki-san, pas jam istirahat nanti elo harus ngasih laporan ke Zaraki-sensei bareng Kurosaki untuk ngasih tau kalo hukuman kalian udah selesai!" pesan cowok yang bernama Ishida Uryuu yang merupakan ketua kelas itu. Rukia mengangguk dengan malas-malasan dan mulai berbaur lagi dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tatsuki yang pertama bicara.

"Kuchiki, tadi kayaknya gue liat elo sama Ichigo lomba lari, deh, di lapangan... Masa barusan kalian lomba lari lagi? Gak capek?" tanyanya. Rukia agak kaget. "Kok tau?"

"Tadi gue liat Ichigo kayak nantang elo di lapangan. Yang kedua kan gue dengarnya dari mulut elo sendiri. Terus, tadi Orihime cemburu, lho..." goda Tatsuki sambil melirik Orihime. Mukanya lagi-lagi memerah.

"Tatsuki-chan, jangan bilang-bilang, dong!" katanya malu. Rukia menghela napas.

"Inoue, ngapain pake acara cemburu segala? Pertengkaran gue sama Ichigo itu bukan berarti cinta, kok!" ucap Rukia menenangkan. Orihime hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ehehe, iya, Kuchiki-san..." sahutnya sambil cengengesan.

"Iya, gapapa. Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng Ise-sensei hari ini gak masuk, ya?" tanya Rukia mengganti topik. Tatsuki dan Orihime kaget luar biasa plus melotot.

"Waduh, Rukia-chan gak tau, ya?" tegur cewek berambut blonde yang memiliki sesuatu yang besar, Matsumoto Rangiku—orang yang juga gak mempan sama sifat aneh Rukia. Rukia menoleh. "Apanya?"

"Ise-sensei kan udah gak ngajar di sekolah ini lagi!" jawab Rangiku. Kali ini Rukia yang kaget.

**"EH?"**

"Katanya, guru yang ngegantiin dia ntuh guru cowok yang guanteng banget!" tambah Rangiku. Rukia cengo.

"Dan dahsyatnya lagi, umur sensei itu cuma tua setahun dari kita-kita!" sambungnya. Rukia yang tadi kecapekan gara-gara lari dan meminum airnya pun sukses tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ehek! Kok bisa gi-ohok! Gitu?" tanya cewek bermata violet itu sambil batuk-batuk. Rangiku kembali menyambung ceritanya.

"Soalnya dia jenius banget! Dia tamat kuliah sebulan yang lalu, malah!"

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu serasa mau pingsan saking irinya.

"Rangiku-san, sampai kapan sih mau bicara sama cewek aneh itu?" tegur seorang cewek bermata hazel pada Rangiku, ia pun menoleh.

"Hinamori? Emang gue gak boleh ngomong sama Rukia-chan?" Rangiku kebingungan. Orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hinamori' itu berdecak sebal.

"Rangiku-san gak ngerti? Bicara sama orang pembuat onar kayak dia hanya bikin derajat elo rendah," ujarnya. Rangiku mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok gi—"

"Apa hubungannya derajat sama orang aneh?" timpal Tatsuki memotong perkataan Rangiku. Orihime terlihat sedikit panik. "Ta-Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki menoleh dan berkata, "Jangan nyegah gue, Orihime. Orang sombong kayak dia perlu dilawan, bukan pake acara bengong doank." Cewek bercepol dengan mata hazel itu terlihat kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san, kita pergi!" geramnya sambil menyeret Rangiku. Yang diseret cuma cemberut. "Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia-chan, maaf ya!" sesalnya.

Tatsuki menghela napas, "Hhh... Kenapa Rangiku bisa tahan sama orang sombong kayak gitu, sih?" pikirnya bingung. Sedangkan Orihime memperhatikan Rukia yang menunduk.

"Kuchiki-san gapapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Rukia mendongak dengan wajah bingung. "Apanya? Emang gue ada luka?"

GUBRAK! Tatsuki dan Orihime jatuh dari kursi dengan sehat (?). Mereka menatap Rukia dengan kaget sedangkan Rukia membalasnya dengan adegan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang barusan emang digigit nyamuk.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san gak dengar apa yang dia omongin tadi?" tanya Orihime. Rukia geleng-geleng.

"Gue gak terlalu memperhatiin... Gue lagi main _facebook_, sih..." katanya mengakui sambil nunjuk _handphone_yang lagi dia mainin. Ternyata itu yang ngebuat dia kayak menunduk sedih dari tadi. Tatsuki nyaris melempar batu terdekat ke cewek itu tapi langsung gak jadi karena gak ada batu disana.

"Terus, siapa cewek tadi?" tambah Rukia.

**"UAAPPAAA?" **jerit Tatsuki dan Orihime yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada mereka. Semua terdiam selama sepuluh detik hingga Orihime cengengesan dan Tatsuki berkata, "Eh, gak ada apa-apa... Lanjut!" Seisi kelas pun kembali ribut.

"Psst! Elo bener-bener gak tau siapa cewek tadi? Dia itu Hinamori Momo! Idola nomor dua di sekolah ini setelah Orihime! Walau begitu, dia orang paling sombong sejagad raya! Dia bakal langsung ngomong sadis kalau bertemu dengan hal yang tidak disukainya!" terang Tatsuki panjang lebar. Rukia mangut-mangut paham.

"Oh, gitu. Udah ya, gue mau tidur, capek gara-gara lari tadi," katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. Tatsuki dan Orihime hanya dapat geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabat mereka itu.

"Padahal dia udah lari dari tadi, tapi kenapa efeknya baru kerasa sekarang? Bahkan, dia gak kenal sama orang sombong kayak Hinamori..." Tatsuki menghela napas sedangkan Orihime tertawa pelan.

"Kalau bukan kayak itu, dia gak bakal jadi Kuchiki-san, kan?" celetuknya. Kini mereka berdua tertawa sampai Uryuu yang tadinya keluar kelas untuk mencari si guru baru sekarang udah kembali masuk.

"Tenang, semuanya! Sebentar lagi guru baru kita akan datang kesini! Jadi, mohon jaga kelakuan kalian!" pesannya. Semua murid di kelas itu ber'wao' ria.

"Gue jadi gak sabar ngeliat kekerenan guru kita itu!" ucap Rangiku yang dengan cepat ditanggapi oleh Momo, "Pacar elo si Ichimaru-san ntuh mau elo kemanain?"

Sementara itu, Ichigo sedang berbincang dengan keempat teman dekatnya, yaitu Yasutora Sado yang biasa dipanggil 'Chad', Abarai Renji, Asano Keigo, dan Kojima Mizuiro.

"Cewek-cewek itu ribut banget, sih. Ada guru cowok yang keren aja langsung heboh. Itu kan baru gosip, mungkin aja aslinya guru baru ntuh jelek," bisik Ichigo. Renji ngakak, "Haha! Bener!"

"Huaaa! Ntar Inoue-san atau Matsumoto-san malah kesengsem sama orang itu dan gak bisa nikah sama gue! **HUAAAA!**" tangis Keigo lebay.

"Inoue-san bukan orang yang kayak begitu, Asano-san. Kalau Rangiku-san sih gue masih bisa maklum," sahut Mizuiro datar sambil tetap memainkan _handphone_-nya, tepatnya lagi meng-SMS sang pacar yang tua beberapa tahun darinya. Keigo melotot mendengar pernyataan cowok itu.

**"MIZUIRO! SEJAK KAPAN ELO MANGGIL GUE PAKE BAHASA FORMAL KAYAK GITU, HAH? GUE ADA SALAH APA SAMA ELO?"** pekiknya dengan nista. Mizuiro cuek sedangkan Chad menepuk-nepuk punggung Keigo dengan simpati tapi tetap dengan prinsip _no comment_-nya.

Di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba Uryuu berseru, "Semuanya! Ini dia guru baru kita! Silakan masuk, Sensei!"

Kontan semuanya menatap pintu dengan mata nyaris keluar saking penasarannya, kecuali Rukia yang sedang tidur tentunya. Begitu guru itu masuk, di dalam hati para cowok berseru, 'Pendek!' sedangkan yang cewek, 'Imutnyaa!'

Guru cowok itu melangkah menuju mejanya dengan _cool_-nya. Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, wali kelas kalian yang baru. Aku mengajar di bidang studi Matematika. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, kupersilakan!" seru sang guru yang bernama Toushiro itu. Ichigo mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kamu!" Toushiro menunjuk ke muka Ichigo dan ia pun mulai menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Elo itu anak SD yang nyasar, ya? Cari orang tua lo sana. Kalau elo mau nyari pintu keluar tinggal belok kanan terus ke kiri dan pintu ntuh ada di ujung lor—"

**BUAAAAKKHH ! ! !** Sebuah penghapus dengan efek _doppler _tiba-tiba menghantam Ichigo sehingga cowok itu terpelanting ke belakang. Keempat sahabat yang setia segera menggotongnya ke ruangan UKS.

Toushiro mencak-mencak kemudian berdehem keras, "**EHEM! **Maaf atas kesalahan teknis yang tadi. Apa ada pertanya...an...?"

Toushiro bengong karena semua murid cewek disitu udah tepar semua, kecuali Tatsuki, Orihime dan Rukia. Toushiro kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ng... Siapa ketua kelas disini? Tolong bangunkan mereka semua," sahut Toushiro. Uryuu mengangguk.

"Baik, Hitsugaya-sensei. Saya Ishida Uryuu sebagai ketua kelas akan menjalankannya."

Uryuu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bajunya kemudian berteriak kencang.

**"WOI, BANGUN! DILARANG TIDUR SAAT PENGENALAN GURU BARUUU!" **tereaknya menggunakan toa. Walhasil semua cewek yang tadinya berguguran kembali bangun. Dan anehnya, teriakan yang super kencang itu gak mempan sama Rukia.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san... Bangun! Ishida-kun bilang gak boleh tidur dalam kelas!" bisik Orihime pada Rukia yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan, Orihime. Biarin aja dia tidur, kasihan," larang Tatsuki.

Toushiro kembali ke topik utama. "Baiklah, apa masih ada yang mau bertanya?"

Rangiku mengangkat tangan.

"Yak, kamu!" Toushiro nunjuk dia.

"Nomer HP sensei berapa?" tanya cewek itu tanpa malu. Sang guru pun melotot. "EGH?"

"Sensei tinggal dimana? Terus, tinggal sama siapa? Simpenannya, ya? Masih virgin gak? Terus—"

"**CUKUP! **Pertanyaanmu kurang ajar semua! Gak bakal gue jawab! Yak, kamu!" Setelah memotong pertanyaan tak punya sopan santun by Rangiku, kini Toushiro menunjuk Tatsuki yang ikut angkat tangan.

"Umur sensei beneran tua setahun dari kita-kita? Kok bisa?" tanya Tatsuki.

Toushiro menjawabnya, "Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi akan kujelaskan. Pas SD, aku ikut kelas aksel dan masuk SMP saat masih berumur sebelas tahun. Di SMP, aku aksel lagi dan lulus saat berumur tigabelas tahun. Pas SMU gitu juga dan tamat sekolah saat masih berumur limabelas tahun. Kemudian kuliah selama dua tahun dan lulus jadi guru saat berumur tujuhbelas tahun," jelasnya puanjang lebar dengan sedikit sopan, gak pake acara teriak-teriak seperti yang sebelumnya. Mendengar penjelasan itu, semuanya lantas terkagum-kagum.

"Sensei hebat banget!" puji Orihime.

"Baiklah, sampai disitu saja sesi pertanyaannya. Berikutnya, aku akan mengabsen kalian semua." Toushiro membuka daftar absensi siswa.

"Arisawa Tatsuki!"

"Hadir, Sensei!"

"Abarai Renji!"

"Selalu hadir...!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Dia orang yang Anda lempari penghapus tadi, Sensei," terang Mizuiro. Toushiro mengangguk dan memberi keterangan dengan huruf 'A' di sebelah nama Ichigo. Nie guru pendendam banget, ya?

Guru muda itu kembali lanjut, "Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"Idih, Say... Udah lupa, ya?" Rangiku mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit. Toushiro jadi mual+jijik. Tapi karena belum siap, dia lanjut lagi.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Krik krik krik

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!" panggil Toushiro lebih keras, tapi tetap gak ada jawaban.

"Kuchiki! Sensei manggil elo, tuh!" Tatsuki mencolek-colek Rukia dari bawah, tapi tetap gak direspon.

Toushiro nyaris merobek daftar di tangannya.

**"KUCHIKI RUKIAAAA ! ! !"**

"BUSET! ENYAK! EH, AYAM AYAM!" latah Rukia begitu bangun dari tidurnya akibat suara Toushiro yang dahsyatnya melebihi teriakan Uryuu dengan toa tadi. Saat pandangan mata kedua orang pendek tersebut bertemu, keduanya pun terbelalak kaget.

"E-elo!"

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Ai-chan: "..."

Readers: *nendang Ai-chan*

Ai-chan: *tepar*

Readers: **"MANA FIC ELO YANG LAIN, HAH! KENAPA MALAH BIKIN FIC YANG BARU?"** *nyekek2 Ai-chan*

Ya-chan: "MANA CH BONUS 'Uji Nyali Ala Shinigami'?"

Himeka: "MANA CH 2 'The Death and The Icy Prince'?"

Raven-senpai: "MANA CH 2 'Puasa'?"

Readers: **"SAMBUNG FIC ELO YANG LAIIIIINN!"** *dibekuin Yukihana*

Yuki: "Ribut amat sih loe pade! Jangan pada protes dulu! Si author gila ini baru dibeliin laptop baru, jadi insyaallah dia bakal ngelanjutin fic dia yang lain selama liburan ini! Harusnya kalian bersyukur!"

Hitsu: *tiba2 nongol* "Disini ada nama gue, tapi peran gue kok dikit amat..."

Yuki: "Dia bilang, peran elo bakal banyak di sekitar ch 3 dan seterusnya."

Hitsu: *mangut2*

Yuki: "Yak, sekian dulu, ya. Jangan lupa...

REVIEW PLEASE~!"


	2. Hinamori? Toushiro?

Chapter 2 akhirnya apdet juga! Sebenernya gue belum mau publish, sih... Soalnya review-nya masih dikit banget. Tapi karena rata2 minta apdet kilat, so gue apdet aja. XD

**Genre :: Friendship/Romance/Humor (Chapter kali ini mungkin agak garing...)  
>Rate :: T<br>Warning(s) :: Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, gila. Kemunculan Shiro-chan masih belum nyolok, jadi maklum, ya...  
>Pairing :: (This chapter) IchiRuki, HitsuHina<br>Disclaimer :: Karena gue gak mau dibakar dsbnya lagi, jadi gue akui aja, BLEACH PUNYA OM TITE YG GAJE ITU! *dihajar***

Minna, jangan lupa RnR, ya! Enjooy~

*CHAPTER 2*

Oo*oO

"E-elo!" ucap Rukia terbata-bata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Toushiro dengan gemetaran. Sama halnya dengan Toushiro yang juga bergetar.

"CEWEK/CEBOL YANG TADI!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Tak beberapa detik setelah itu, Toushiro kembali berteriak.

"HEH, CEWEK GOBLOK! JANGAN SEENAKNYA AJA ELO MANGGIL GUE 'CEBOL'! UDAHLAH NABRAK GUE, MALAH MENGHINA! ELO JUGA KUNTET, TAUK! TERUS, ELO NGAPAIN DISINI?"

**"MAU GUE NGOMONG APALAH, ITU KAN HAK GUE! GUE NGOMONG KAYAK GITU KARENA ELO LEBIH CEPER DARIPADA GUE! LAGIPULA TADI NTUH KAN GUE UDAH MINTA MAAF! NGAPAIN GUE DISINI? INI KAN SEKOLAH GUE! MUSTINYA GUE YANG TANYA KAYAK GITU! NGAPAIN ELO DISINI? BUAT APA ELO PAKE BAJU KAYAK GITU? JANGAN BERLAGAK BUAT JADI GURU PENGGANTI, DEH!" **jerit Rukia panjang lebar. Semuanya musti nyumbat telinga mereka pake kapas tebel.

"GUE EMANG GURU PENGGANTI, DODOT! SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK ELO DIEM DAN BILANG 'HADIR, PAK!' ATAU GUE BAKAL NYORET NAMA ELO PAKE HURUF 'A'!" perintah Toushiro. Karena udah males adu mulut, Rukia pun lebih memilih untuk nurut karena kalau nggak si guru cebol itu bakal nulis keterangan alfa di namanya.

Sementara absen masih berlanjut, Rukia pun berbisik ke belakang, "Psst! Siapa sih makhluk kuntet ntuh?"

Tatsuki dan Orihime menunduk lemes meratapi nasib. Kenapa mereka harus punya teman bak orang gila kayak gini? #Dor!#

"Dia itu guru baru kita, Bego! Kalau elo masih bingung kenapa dia keliatan masih muda begitu, sini gue jelasin!"

Setelah Tatsuki menjelaskan semuanya, Rukia kaget setengah idup.

"Anjrit! Jadi dia emang guru baru kita ntuh? Walau pun gue masih sebel sama dia, gue akui dia itu **JENIUS**! Tapi gue masih bingung... Kalau dia tua setahun-dua tahun dari kita, kok lebih ceper?"

Tatsuki geleng-geleng tanda tak tahu. Orihime menjawabnya dengan polos, "Mungkin karena faktor keturunan..."

Saat Toushiro masih memanggil semua nama murid di kelas itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu dibuka dengan kasar.

BRAAKK! Terlihatlah Momo di ambang pintu. Ia cengengesan.

"Hehe, maaf baru datang setelah pengenalan, Sensei! Tadi saya ke toi...let..." Intonasi perkataan Momo kian melambat saat melihat Toushiro, sama dengan Toushiro yang bengong menatapnya. Tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya berbinar-binar. Ia memekik penuh kegirangan.

**"SHIRO-CHAAAANN!"**

Momo berlari-lari gaje menuju Toushiro dan memeluknya erat. Muka Toushiro udah bagaikan tomat rebus sedangkan Hitsu FC matanya hampir copot semua saat melihat adegan tersebut. Rukia terlihat kaget.

_''Shiro-chan'? Menggelikan!' _batinnya.

"Shiro-chan! Gue rindu banget sama elo! Kenapa elo gak bilang-bilang kalau elo udah lulus kuliah dan jadi guru terus ngajarnya disini? Elo lupa gue sekolah disini?" tanya Momo manja.

"Hi-Hinamori! Timingnya gak tepat! Jangan lakukan hal ini di depan teman-teman elo!" Toushiro salting.

"Uhm, maaf. Tapi Hinamori-chan itu siapanya Sensei, ya?" potong Orihime. Momo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Siapa? Shiro-chan adalah kekasihku."

**"AAPPPAAAAHH?" **jerit Hitsu FC gak terima. Mereka mual-mual, kejang-kejang, jantungan, anemia, geger otak, amnesia (?), ayan, dsb. -lebay-

"Hinamori! Sekarang ini lagi jam pelajaran! Masalah pacaran kita itu ntar kita urus pas jam istirahat aja! Lebih baik elo duduk dulu! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-!" usir Toushiro dengan sedikit membentak. Momo cemberut dan duduk ke kursinya yang ada di sebelah Rangiku yang lagi nangis-nangis gaje setelah mengetahui kebenaran kalau Momo itu pacarnya Toushiro.

"Hiks, elo ntuh... Hiks! Elo ntuh punya simpenan cakep kok gak bilang-bilang, sih? **SROOOOTT~!**" tangis Rangiku dengan sangat-teramat lebay.

"Elo kan juga udah punya simpenan, ngapain gue kasih tau?" cibir Momo.

"Setidaknya elo kasih taunya dari dulu sebelum gue kesengsem sama dia, kek! Kalo gitu kan gue gak perlu mengalami tekanan batin kayak gini..." Lagi-lagi Rangiku berkata lebay. Momo hanya cuek.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang memperhatikan kelakuan Momo hanya dapat mencibir.

"Hinamori ntuh belagu banget, sih," desisnya. Orihime mengangguk.

"Hinamori-chan dari dulu emang udah kayak gitu, Kuchiki-san. Jadi, maklumi aja," ujar Orihime.

"Pake acara meluk Toushiro, lagi," tambah Rukia. Tatsuki menimpali, "Elo cemburu?"

"Idiih, baru ketemu aja kok gue udah pake cemburu-cemburuan. Mana mungkin gue naksir cowok belagu bin cebol macam dia," kata Rukia blak-blakan.

Toushiro mendengar itu. Ia mengambil vas bunga terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah Rukia sambil berteriak...

**"KUCHIKI RUKIA, DILARANG MERIBUT DI JAM PELAJARAN GUEEE!"**

Syuuutt! Rukia menggeser wajahnya dengan efek _slow motion_. Tatsuki yang tahu kalo Rukia sedang menghindar dari 'serangan' Toushiro itu pun ikut membungkuk sehingga vas bunga yang melesat secepat kilat itu mengenai Hisagi Shuuhei yang lagi diem-diem nonton video bokep. Walhasil ia tepar dan segera ditandu ke UKS. Wah, Ichigo dapet temen, nih...

"Toushiro! Elo gak tau kalo itu sakit?" bentak Rukia.

"Masa bodo! Gue gak peduli! Kan yang salah elo! Dan berhentilah memanggil namaku seenaknya! Gue ini guru elo, dasar kurang ajar!" balas Toushiro yang nyaris gila gara-gara Rukia. Cewek itu buang muka.

"Oke, oke. Sori, Senseeeii..." katanya dengan nada meledek. Gak mau ambil pusing, Toushiro kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya dan nyuekin tingkah Rukia yang sangaaaaaatt menyebalkan baginya.

"Uughh... Matematika itu membosankan..." gumam Rukia dengan lemes. Sementara itu beberapa siswa di kelas itu tengah berbisik tentang dirinya.

"Kuchiki itu gak sopan banget, sih. Dia nyebelin."

"Huh, kalau bukan karena kakaknya yang kaya bin keren ntuh, dia pasti cuma bisa masuk sekolah kelas bawah...!"

"Dia sengaja kayak gitu supaya bisa narik perhatian semua orang! Dia mau supaya Hitsugaya-sensei ngeliatin dia!"

"Julukan pembuat onar emang cocok sama dia!"

Semua bisikan itu terdengar oleh Momo. Ia tersenyum licik.

_'Banyak juga yang mihak gue rupanya, ho ho ho!'_

"Yak! Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Toushiro sambil menaruh kapurnya. Semuanya bengong, ada beberapa yang berbisik pada teman sebangkunya dan mengatakan kalau itu sulit banget. Tapi salah satu di antara mereka tiba-tiba tunjuk tangan.

"Shiro-chan! Gue!" seru orang yang ternyata Momo itu. Toushiro menunjuknya.

"Kamu, Hinamori! Silakan maju ke depan dan **TOLONG **jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Shiro-chan'! Aku gurumu disini!"

Momo tersenyum dan melangkah ke arah papan tulis. Ia menatap soal itu dengan seksama dan memulai aktingnya kayak orang bodoh.

"Hehe, sori... Tadi gue ngeliatnya dari belakang, jadi gak jelas dan gue pikir soalnya mudah... Gue gak bisa menjawabnya... Tolong jelasin, dong..." pintanya _innocent _dengan wajah yang diimut-imutkan. Momo FC nyaris tepar sedangkan Rukia masang tampang jijik.

_'Apaan sih dia ntuh? Jijay gue...'_

Karena gak tahan sama muka _innocent _Momo, Toushiro pun mengalah dan menyentuh tangan Momo yang lagi megang kapurnya. Ia menggerakkan tangan Momo sehingga kapurnya menyentuh permukaan papan tulis dan tertulislah jawaban yang cukup rumit.

"Jadi, caranya begini... Yang x dikuadratkan terus dikali dua terus..." (Penjelasan Toushiro saat ini author sensor karena author gak tahu soal anak SMU kayak gimana *ditimpuk*)

Momo FC dan Hitsu FC tentunya cemburu berat. Soalnya daripada disebut menjelaskan, perlakuan Toushiro itu lebih tepat disebut dengan ambil-ambil kesempatan. Momo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sengaja tunjuk tangan supaya bisa mesra-mesraan sama Toushiro.

"Nah, selesai." Toushiro meletakkan kapurnya lagi. Momo tiba-tiba memeluknya lagi.

"Makasih, Sensei!" serunya manja. Muka Toushiro merah bersamaan dengan meledaknya Momo FC dan Hitsu FC. Rukia menganga lebar, ia benar-benar kesal sama Momo. Cewek itu nyaris menggebrak mejanya, tapi...

TENG TENG TENG~! Bel istirahat berbunyi! Semua murid pun berteriak 'HORE!' dengan kompak dan berlarian gaje keluar kelas. Bahkan, sang guru juga udah menghilang! Rukia bisa tebak kalo Momo pasti menyeret si pendek Toushiro itu.

Sementara kelas udah sepi, Orihime tiba-tiba berteriak girang, "HOREE! SAATNYA MAKAN BEKAL!" Tatsuki sweatdrop.

"Gak usah segitunya juga, kale..." tanggapnya. Ia mengambil bekal dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pas sendoknya tinggal 0,000001 mm -lebay _again_- lagi dari mulutnya, tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat Rukia sama sekali gak menyentuh bekalnya dan malah berlarian keluar kelas layaknya di film-film India.

"Kuchiki! Mau kemana?" tegurnya. Orihime berhenti makan dan ikutan bertanya ke Rukia.

"Iya, Kuchiki-san mau kemana? Mau nyari Hitsugaya-sensei, ya? Hihi..." canda Orihime. Dan tak disangka-sangka, ternyata Rukia malah mengangguk, Saudara-saudara!

"Iya! Gue mau liat apa Hinamori itu berlagak doank atau bener-bener pacarnya Toushiro!" tegasnya berapi-api. Tatsuki sukses tersedak.

"Kuchiki-san beneran suka sama Hitsugaya-sensei?" selidik Orihime. Rukia melotot.

**"UDAH GUE BILANG KALO GUE GAK SUKA SAMA DIA! GUE MALAH BENCIIIII BANGET SAMA DIA! GUE KAN UDAH BILANG SAMA KALIAN KALO GUE PENASARAN DENGAN HUBUNGAN **_**THE **_**CEPER **_**TEACHER **_**NTUH SAMA SI SOMBONG HINAMORI! HALAH, RIBET GUE NGOMONG SAMA KALIAN BERDUA! GUE MAU PERGI!"**

Sebelum Orihime dan Tatsuki sempat menyela ceramah Rukia itu, cewek mungil itu udah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kuchiki... Dasar anak yang aneh..." Tatsuki _sweatdrop_.

"Himeee... Makan bareng, yuukk..." ajak Honsou Chizuru yang terkenal sebagai yuri aka lesbi. Orihime menoleh. "Tapi, Kuchiki-san..."

"Tenang aja, Orihime! Kuchiki-san pasti bakal balik gak beberapa lama lagi!" kata Ogawa Michiru yang merupakan teman baik dari Chizuru. Ia sudah berkumpul bersama dua temannya lagi, yaitu Kunieda Ryou dan Mahana.

"Oke, deh..." Tatsuki dan Orihime pun bergabung dengan mereka.

Oo*oO

"Eh, eh. Siapa cowok itu?"

"Gak tau! Tapi kawaii banget!"

"Masih _single _gak ya?"

"Pendek, sih... Tapi unyu!"

"KYAAAAA! Keren abiis!"

Berbagai celotehan keluar dari mulut anak-anak cewek begitu melihat seorang cowok pendek berambut putih salju dan berwajah keren yang merupakan guru di sekolah itu melintas dengan _cool _di depan mereka. Mereka mau mendekati cowok itu untuk nembak dia (Subhanallah! Agresif amat, bo'! O.o). Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat cewek bermata hazel tengah berhamburan menuju cowok itu.

"SHIRO-CHAAAANN!"

Gabruk! Cewek itu nemplok ke sang cowok dengan sangat teramat manja. Cewek-cewek yang mendadak jadi _fans _dari si cowok pun melotot dengan mata nyaris keluar.

"Shiro-chan~ Mau makan bekal bareng aku~?" pintanya. Si cowok mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menuju atap sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. _Fans _cowok itu udah meledak saking cemburunya. Sedangkan seorang cewek bermata violet yang kita ketahui adalah Rukia mengikuti pasangan itu ke atap dengan diem-diem.

Oo*oO

"Buka mulutnya! Aaa~"

Sekarang Momo dan Toushiro udah ada di atap sekolah. Saat ini Momo lagi nyuapin sang pacar dengan bento buatannya yang sukses ngebuat Momo FC dan Hitsu FC terbakar hebat. Sementara itu, Rukia yang ngebuntutin mereka jadi sebel sendiri.

_'Apaan sih si Hinamori ntuh! Mentang-mentang punya pacar yang keren, langsung banyak lagak! Eh, tunggu... Tadi gue bilang keren...? Nggak! Si pendek ntuh gak ada keren-kerennya! Udah pendek, belagu lagi! Apa bagusnya cowok kayak dia?'_

Otak Rukia nyaris konslet karena kebanyakan mikir, sampai seorang cowok yang cukup tinggi menjitak kepalanya. BLETAK!

"AAW!" rintihnya. Cowok yang ada di belakang Rukia itu pun ngakak hebat.

"Hahaha! Rasain lo, Midget!" ledek orang yang ternyata Ichigo itu. Rukia cemberut.

"Jeruk!" celanya. Bukannya marah, Ichigo bersama keempat sahabatnya itu malah ketawa gaje.

"Udah gue duga kalo elo lupa, Rukia," ujar Ichigo. Rukia ngerutin dahi, "Apanya?"

"Elo lupa buat ngelapor ke Zaraki-sensei, kan?"

Rukia melotot.

"Gaswat! Gue belum ngelapor! Tapi... Emangnya elo udah?" selidik cewek itu. Ichigo ngangkat bahu.

"Belum sih... Tapi elo tau kalo gue baru keluar dari UKS gara-gara dia, kan?"

Ichigo nunjuk ke arah Toushiro dan Momo yang lagi mesra-mesranya. Sedetik kemudian dia baru nyadar.

"Lha? Ngapain Hinamori bareng dia disitu?" tanya Ichigo. Sebelum Rukia sempat menjawab, Keigo udah memotongnya dengan teriakan gaje.

**"**_**NOOOOO!**_** HINAMORI-CHAAAA—UUUUMMMPPHH!" **Mizuiro ngebekep dia sambil tetep mainin ponselnya. "Jangan bikin ribut, Asano-san..."

Rukia pun menjawab, "Gak disangka-sangka kalo Hinamori itu pacar dari guru cebol itu."

"Kalo gitu ngapain elo disini? Gue tebak kalo elo lupa sama pesan Ishida terus ngebuntutin Hitsugaya-sensei. Atau... Jangan-jangan elo naksir dia, ya...?" tebak Renji. Rukia _blushing_.

"Semuanya benar, kecuali yang terakhir! Mana mungkin gue naksir sama Toushiro ntuh! Gue cuma penasaran sama hubungan mereka!" Rukia membela diri.

"Ow, ow, ow... Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta, niihh..." goda Keigo.

Rukia menjerit, **"UDAH GUE BILANG NGGAK, BUDEG!" **Ia menjerit tepat di telinga Keigo. Cowok itu langsung jadi budeg beneran.

Rukia otomatis jadi ngambek dan turun dari atap untuk ngasih laporan ke Zaraki-sensei. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangannya. Sontak Rukia mendelik.

"Apaan, sih! Lepasin gue! Jeruk mesum!" sanggahnya. Ichigo menghela napas, "Hhh, tungguin, dong. Gue kan juga mau ke tempat Zaraki-sensei."

"Gak usah pake megang-megang tangan gue segala, dong! Jijay, tauk!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Cowok bermata hazel itu cemberut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia berbisik 'Kalian makannya duluan saja' pada sahabatnya. Awalnya mereka bingung, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lagi menuju ruang guru. Rukia meringis, "Sakit, Baka!" Ichigo cuek.

Tanpa mereka sadari, makhluk-makhluk yang ada di atap sedang berbisik tentang mereka.

"Itu tadi Kurosaki?"

"Dia bareng sama Kuchiki!"

"Bukannya udah biasa?"

"Emang, sih. Tapi yang tadi mereka gak bersaing kayak biasanya! Mesra banget!"

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?"

Toushiro yang mendengar itu reflek menoleh ke arah tangga. Tapi, tak ada Rukia mau pun Ichigo disitu. Momo jadi bingung karena Toushiro memalingkan wajah.

"Shiro-chan? Napa?"

Toushiro nyadar.

"Eh, gapapa..."

Oo*oO

Rukia dan Ichigo udah siap ngasih laporan ke Zaraki-sensei. Awalnya Rukia lega karena Ichigo melepaskan tangannya, tapi ternyata penderitaannya masih berlanjut saat Ichigo menyeretnya lagi, kali ini ke halaman belakang.

"Ichigo! Lepasin gue!" bentak Rukia dengan muka yang agak merah karena semua orang disana memperhatikan mereka.

"Sebentar aja, Ruk," ujar Ichigo.

"Ruk, Ruk! Emang loe pikir gue beruk, apa! Makan siang gue sama sekali belum gue sentuh! Gue laper! Lepasin gue! Jeruk! Jelek! Bau!" cela Rukia bertubi-tubi. Ichigo tetep cuek. Rukia jadi makin marah.

**"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! LEPASIN GUE!" **bentak Rukia lebih keras sambil menepis tangan Ichigo dengan kasar. Rukia memulai ceramahnya—lagi.

"Ichigo baka! Elo pikir gue gak kesakitan kalo elo narik gue kayak gitu, apa? Ngerti dong sama perasaan gue! Bekal gue belum gue makan dan gue laper! Kalo gue sakit elo mau tanggung jawab? Kalo mau ngomong ya cepet aja! Gak usah pake nyeret-nyeret gue segala!"

"Tapi gue gak bisa ngomong disini," jawab Ichigo. Rukia mendengus.

"Kalo gitu gak usah sekarang!" Rukia berlari menuju kelas, ninggalin Ichigo yang pundung.

"Rukia..."

Oo*oO

BRAAAKK! Pintu kelas itu dibuka Rukia dengan ganas. Tatsuki dan Orihime beserta yang lainnya pun terlonjak kaget.

"Hoy, Kuchiki! Semangat banget, sih! Yuk makan bareng kita-kita!" ajak Tatsuki. Rukia menoleh dengan wajah _horror _dan tetap duduk di mejanya sambil makan bekalnya sendiri. Orihime _sweatdrop_.

"Kayaknya hasil buruk, deh..." tuturnya. Tatsuki mengangguk dan berjalan ke mejanya.

"Loe kenapa, sih? Kok ngambek kayak gitu? Jangan-jangan elo ngeliat Hitsugaya-sensei ciuman sama Hinamori, ya?" tebak Tatsuki ngawur. Rukia makin ngambek.

"Nggak! Ini soal Ichigo!" katanya. Mendengar nama Ichigo disebut-sebut, Orihime langsung melompat ke tempat duduknya.

"Kurosaki-kun kenapa?" tanya cewek itu.

"Masa tadi pas gue lagi ngintip si Toushiro sama Hinamori dia seenak jidatnya nyeret-nyeret gue? Ya marahlah gue!" ungkap Rukia polos. Tatsuki ngakak hebat sedangkan Orihime tertawa pelan dengan agak cemburu.

"GYAHAHAHA! Cuma itu doank? Kekanak-kanakan banget sih elo!" ledek Tatsuki. Muka Rukia merah padam.

"Bawel! Gimana gue gak marah! Pas gue udah ngebentak dia berkali-kali pun dia tetep cuek dan malah narik tangan gue makin keras, sakit tau!" geramnya sambil nunjuk tangannya yang agak merah. Tatsuki mangut-mangut.

"Waduh, kekerasan ini namanya..."

Rukia cuek dan kembali melanjutkan makannya bareng Orihime dan Tatsuki yang ditemani oleh hujan rintik-rintik.

Oo*oO

TENG TENG TENG~ Sudah waktunya pulang! Lagi-lagi semua murid berteriak 'HORE!' dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Tatsuki yang memperhatikan itu lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Hhh... Mau pulang aja kok lebay banget..." komennya. Orihime menanggapi, "Bukannya itu wajar?"

"Tapi gak perlu segitunya, kan?" tambah Tatsuki sambil mengambil tasnya berbarengan dengan Orihime. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba mereka teringat sesuatu.

"Orihime, kok rasanya ada yang kurang, ya?" tanya Tatsuki. Orihime mengangguk. "Iya, ya..."

Krik krik krik

**"KUCHIKI/-SAN!" **{1} jerit mereka berbarengan yang kemudian berlarian gaje ke kelas.

Sementara itu, orang yang sedang dicari-cari ternyata sudah ada di sisi lain sekolah. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Sori Inoue, Arisawa. Gue lagi mau sendiri."

Gak mau buang-buang waktu, Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tapi...

ZAAAASSHH... Hujan yang tadinya rintik-rintik tiba-tiba berubah deras. Rukia melotot bersamaan dengan siswa-siswi yang tadinya berjalan dengan santai melewati gerimis itu kembali berlarian gaje menuju gedung sekolah. Rukia cemberut.

"Cih, nyebelin banget nie cuaca," gumamnya lagi.

Cewek itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil menerawang. Tanpa disengaja, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertumpu pada cewek bermata hazel dan pacarnya yang bermata teal, Momo dan Toushiro, yang melewati hujan dengan santai. Kok bisa? Soalnya mereka bawa payung. Tepatnya saat ini mereka sepayung berdua. Adegan itu sukses ngebuat beberapa Hitsu FC dan Momo FC yang gak bawa payung kembali terbakar. Rukia membuang muka.

"Bikin kesal aja, sih..."

"Siapa yang bikin elo kesal?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

**"HUAAAAAA!" **Rukia menjerit sejadi-jadinya hingga bikin si penyapa nyaris budeg. Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya dan seketika memekik, "JERUK!"

"Jih, gue baru dateng kok udah main cela-cela aja," cibir cowok yang ternyata Ichigo. "Gue tanya siapa yang bikin elo kesal?"

"Ng-nggak ada, kok! Ngapain elo kesini? Pulang sana!" elak Rukia yang kemudian mengusir Ichigo. Ichigo cemberut.

"Gue mau ngomongin soal tadi siang, tapi ngomongnya di mobil gue aja, yuk. Toh elo gak bawa payung," ajak Ichigo yang langsung ditolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

"_**NO! **_Kalo mau ngomongin itu kapan-kapan aja! Gue lagi gak mood! Terus, gue juga gak mau naik mobil elo itu! Sombong! Gue mau pulang sendiri aja!"

"Gimana mau pulang? Kan masih hujan." Ichigo berusaha memojokkan Rukia hingga cewek itu kembali nyari alasan.

"Gu-gue bawa payung, kok! Bentar lagi gue juga mau pulang!"

"Kalo elo bawa payung kenapa elo nungguin disini?" Rukia mati kutu.

"**GRRRR! **Gue belum pulang karena cuma mau nyari udara segar!"

"Kalo gitu, cepet buktiin kalo elo bawa payung."

"O-oke!" Rukia merogoh-rogoh tasnya sambil berharap kalo ada payung di tasnya supaya gak bisa pulang bareng si kepala jeruk itu.

_'Sial! Kalo mobil gue lagi gak rusak, gue gak perlu ketemu sama jeruk sialan ini!' _umpatnya dalem ati.

"INI DIA!" pekik Rukia girang begitu menemukan payungnya. Ia langsung berlari menerobos hujan—ninggalin Ichigo yang masih belum sempat ngomong apa-apa.

"Dasar midget!" rutuk Ichigo yang kemudian melenggang ke parkiran mobil sekolah.

Oo*oO

"Gue pulang!"

"Hai, Rukia-chan! Lama banget pulangnya!"

Sekarang Rukia udah sampai di rumahnya yang super mewah tepat pada saat sang kakak perempuannya yang bernama Kuchiki Hisana tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Hisana langsung berhamburan ke adik tercinta dan memeluknya.

"Idih, lepasin! Jijay tauk!" rintih Rukia sambil melepaskan pelukan Hisana yang masang tampang cemberut.

"Kok gitu, sih? Gak biasanya... Kenapa di sekolah tadi?" tanya Hisana. Gantian Rukia yang cemberut.

"Nggak, gak kenapa-napa," katanya yang kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Woi! Makan malam dulu, gih!" pekik Hisana. Rukia cuek. Hal itu sukses ngebuat Hisana nangis-nangis gaje.

"Byakuya-sama! Rukia-chan gak mau makan malam, tuh!" rengeknya pada sang suami yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya menoleh.

"Ntar suruh aja maid nganterin makanan ntuh ke kamar dia," ujarnya tenang. Hisana ngangguk-ngangguk sambil mengusap air mata hasil tangisan lebaynya.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sudah sampai di kamarnya langsung mengunci pintunya dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

Cewek itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengingat semua hal yang ia alami hari ini. Dari saat dia hampir telat sekolah, nabrak seorang cebol, ngancurin parkiran sepeda sekolah, dihukum Zaraki-sensei bareng Ichigo, diseret Ichigo, dan...

Perasaan kesalnya saat melihat Toushiro dan Momo sepayung berdua.

Rukia menenggelamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal.

"Ini hari yang aneh..." gumamnya yang kemudian terlelap dalam sepuluh detik.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

{1}: Maksudnya Tatsuki sama Orihime teriaknya berbarengan, Tatsuki manggil Rukia dgn 'Kuchiki' dan pas bagian Orihime tgl ditambah dgn '-san'.

Ai-chan: (Bengong)

Toushiro: **"JANGAN BENGONG AJA LOE!"** (Tereak pake toa)

Ai-chan: (Budeg)

Rukia: "Jiah, belum apa-apa udah KO."

Yuki: "Jangan bahas itu, Kuchiki-san! Mending kita bales2 ripiu aja!"

All: "Oke!"

Ichigo: "Pertama dari **Airin Aizawa**! Rukia lari secepat apa? Menurut gue secepat cheetah... Lucu? Iih, fic jelek kayak gini kok dibilang—**GYAAAAA!**" (Ditendang Ai-chan *yg budegnya udah sembuh* ke tong sampah)

Ai-chan: (Lanjutin baca ripiu dari Airin Aizawa) "Iya, ini udah apdet, Mbak..."

Rukia: "Kedua dari **septy-fukuyama fumiko**! Hinamori-fukutaichou OOC? Menurut gue gak dia aja, kok! Yang lainnya juga pada OOC, kok! Gue pintar bikin org naik darah? Jahaaaaatt!" (Mewek, terus meluk Toushiro)

Toushiro: (Blushing) "I-iya, ini udah cepet apdet, kan? Se-selanjutnya dari **Shirouta Tsuki**! Ape? Hi-Hinamori kena—" (Mulai males balas ripiu gara2 keenakan sama pelukan Rukia)

Ichigo: (Udah meledak)

Momo: (Cemburu berat) "**EHEM!** Berikutnya dari **Mikkazuki Hikari**! Thor, dia bilang fic elo bagus, nih!"

Ai-chan: (Cuek sambil ngiler-ngiler)

Momo: "Nie orang kenapa?"

Yuki: "Dia terpesona karena adegan itu." (Nunjuk HitsuRuki)

Momo: (Kebakaran)

Ai-chan: (Nyiram Momo pake sirup) "Masih dari Ya-chan! Jikakak! Masih nagih fic-ku toh! Kau kan juga katanya mau buat fic? Mana hayo... Oke, nih udah ku-apdet."

Orihime: "Next dari **El-L WithDarK-Raven**! EH?" (Shock ngebaca kertas ripiu, terus ngelirik author) "Ra-Raven-san! Jangan cekek2 author, donk! Tsubaki! Koten zanshun! Gue menolaknya!"

Raven-senpai: "~" (Mendarat di tanah dgn tidak selamat)

Ai-chan: "Makanya! Jangan nyekek2 aku! OOC? Itu kan udah sebagian tradisi (? Maksudnya?) dariku, Kak... Itu pujian?" (Menebas Senpai tercinta dengan SENANG HATI)

Tatsuki: "Keenam dari **KakkoiItachi**! Iye, ini udah apdet!"

Yuki: "Terakhir dari **the death rossie**! Yak, hasil penungguanmu yang setia (?) terjawab, udah apdet maksudnya! Nah udah yg terakhir, nih! Pulang yuk!"

Orihime: "Tapi gimana dgn mereka?" (Nunjuk Toushiro yg masih meluk Rukia, dua2nya udah tidur)

Ai-chan: **"KYAAAAAA! MANISNYAAAA!"** (Tepar)

Yuki: (Jeprat-jepret) "Khukhukhu... Saatnya untuk upload ke facebook...!" (Ngacir sambil ketawa ala maniak)

Tatsuki: (Sweatdrop) "Yah, tinggal gue sama Orihime... Ya udah, kalo gitu kami aja yg bilang..."

HimeTatsu: **"PLEASE REVIEEEWW!"**


End file.
